xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is designed for therapy and exercise to any limb or joint of the human body, capable of exercising up to five limbs per cycle of reciprocation, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week if desired. Also importantly, this invention can be a recipients personal bed in homes, hospitals, or wherever, as it is also a mobile unit and can be controlled by the recipient. The need for millions of people the world over that exercise is the most important activity in daily life, this present invention is capable of opening the doors of hope to those bedridden with no escape of a better life. This invention is a one size fits all bed that can accompany any type mattress of your choice, soft, hard, air, water, or whatever to give the comforts preferred. This invention is a gentle horizontal reciprocating motion, when a recipient lying in a supine position, will produce the most therapy relaxing effect possible and if recipient decides to exercise any body limbs and joints while awake or sleeping, attaching belt straps to any limb, can operate the bed either manually or automatically, as two models with interchangeable controls used on the same bed frame for the reason, if manual controls are purchased with the bed frame, a recipient can update the original bed frame with automatic controls.
This present invention was designed as a one size fits all bed that will accommodate anyone from small children to the tallest of people by using an adjustable bed frame that will interchange two length frames. Also, this frame can accommodate anyone regardless of weight, which makes this unique frame a possible future bed of the world, as anyone regardless of their health status, could enjoy. An example of this inventions capabilities, say for example, twelve of these exercise beds in a hospital ward, recipients could be exercising their body limbs and joints or just reciprocating just for relaxation with a curtain enclosure for privacy, and could be reading a book or whatever instead of lying in a hospital bed depressed.
Researches has been made by professors with articles made known that millions of people with afflicting diseases such as, muscular dystrophy, diabetes, down syndrome, arthritus, paraphalegics, and many others, that exercise is the most important part of the bodies needs. Another important feature is, most people can""t afford therapy exercise everyday, and those that can afford to go, has to go to a therapy room with needs of assistance to get to therapy locations, and are fortunate if they receive one hour a day of therapy compared to twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, thus the reason for designing this invention. Other reasons are, a working model was built to prove the unique features that any body limb and joint can be exercised, and to produce the important speed of reciprocation and power with gear boxes to perform the functions.
To realize the authenticity of this invention, for example, a bedridden or incapacitated recipient lying in a normal bed and never moving, in comparison, that once an assistant attaches the lifting straps to any and up to five limbs can be raised and lowered per cycle of reciprocation, many of these recipients can operate this procedure for as long as desired, and enjoy a new lease on life, and many recipients may be able to walk again with the constant use of movement to strengthen the body joints and muscles, and decrease the spasticity according to professors from universities, have noted that retraining victims with paralized limbs can be retrained to walk. This factor in conjunction with this invention is very important that the body limbs can be exercised as long as necessary rather than one hour a day, by having a bed with a recipient in a supine position for comfort and rest while exercising, thus a therapy relaxing effect and no strain on the heart.
(2) Description of the Related Art Including Information Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Other types of devices performing therapy and exercise to partial sections of the body, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,563 to D""Amico, concentrates on the neck in a traction device, with the recipient or assistant controlling weights, must be extremely aware of the pressure applied to the neck and spine, as human error can result in injury, whereas in comparison to the present invention with power driven controls that is always in the boundries of natural movement, as a complete cycle of reciprocation is always the same, even when adjusting the belt straps to any height of raising and lowering the limbs to any height. U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,676 Henderson, with a reciprocating bed that moves sideways rather than lengthwise, as this present device performs movement to the limbs, Henderson""s device could not perform this operation. Other examples of therapy exercise devices, relates more to traction and are more related to therapy locations rather than a mobile unit of this present device that isn""t limited to any specific location. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,550 Leininger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,492 Manahan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,050 Willis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,627 Park, U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,468 Short, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,931 Terashi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,937 Connolly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,349 Connolly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,838 Connolly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,288 Heaton.
Thus it would be beneficial to provide a mobile unit to perform a therapy exercising device in any location with minimal or no assistance needed, that can exercise any body limb with a gentle therapy relaxation, in a atmosphere of privacy if desired, in hospitals or wherever, with an appealing enclosure, and at the same time, strengthen the limbs, joints, muscles, and possibly the heart due to this present device that can be a recipients personal bed on a every day basis in any environment.
The present advantages is designed as a one size fits all bed with a unique adjustable bed frame to accommodate anyone from small children to the tallest of people, and can also accomodate anyone regardless of weight. This device reciprocates, creating a gentle therapy relaxation, and at the same time can exercise any limb or joint of the body and up to five limbs per cycle of reciprocation, with a movement of approximately 4 cycles per minute. Other advantages are, this device is a self-contained mobile unit that can be used in homes, hospitals, or wherever, and can be enjoyed by anyone, regardless of their health status, as exercise to the limbs and joints are very important for anyone. The most important background for designing and building a working model, to prove it""s authenticity. Their are millions of people the world over that are afflicted with degenerative diseases such as muscular dystrophy, down syndrome, arthritus, paraphalegics, and many others. Articles by professors of renowned universities, quote the importance of exercise, and this device pertains exactly to these articles. As their are millions of people who can""t afford assistance, and those that can, therapy and exercise are limited to appointments, and a certain amount of time a day. Thus this present invention is capable of performing therapy and exercise twenty four hours a day, seven days a week if desired, and be a recipients personal bed while enjoying the luxuries of exercise and therapy relaxation at their fingertips. This could possibly eliminate therapy rooms for the movement of the limbs. Also, this present invention would be beneficial to many of those bedridden and incapacitated and will continue getting worse without exercise. According to articles by professors of universities, if recipients could receive exercise on a daily basis, chances of strengthening the muscles and joints, and possibly the heart for many by improving circulation, would be a tremendous accomplishment.
In conclusion, this present invention as stated, is a one size fits all, capable of exercising all the body limbs and joints at a very low cost, for the reason of gear box motors for energizing the drive trains, and lifting and lowering the limbs, could become a tremendous impack to millions of people.